1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for verifying repeatability of a spectroscope, and an apparatus for analyzing spectrum data, which applies the apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spectroscope is an instrument used to examine properties of light for a specific portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and typically used in spectroscopic analysis to identify materials. A measurement variable is generally the light's intensity, but could also be the polarization.
Due to the recent development of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, etc., health-care devices with a spectroscope combined with a mobile device are being developed. These health-care devices are minimized to be attached to or operate in association with smartphones or tablet PCs. In addition, these health-care devices can diagnose and manage a personal health condition and analyze all types of diseases quantitatively.
Meanwhile, due to the minimization of mobile devices, the size of the spectroscope being installed becomes smaller, and this may lead to difficulties in a precise diagnosis and analysis due to a spectroscope's performance degradation and an increase in noise that is caused by external environmental factor.